


"I like girls,girls,girls"

by AutobotClone55



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutobotClone55/pseuds/AutobotClone55
Summary: Overwatch has had to overcome many things destruction, loss of friends, betrayal but they'll deal with all of that together.
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Sombra | Olivia Colomar, Hana "D.Va" Song/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	"I like girls,girls,girls"

When Hana had first received the email from the mysterious sender that overwatch the debranded superhero agency had reformed and had taken an interest in her, she didn't believe it. But when she had received another email with a video message from a giant talking gorilla named Winston then she started to believe it. But she still had one question and that was why her? Fourtnely for her, her curiosity had taken over and she decided to the coordinates that Winston had given her. When Hana had first received the email from the mysterious sender that overwatch the debranded superhero agency had reformed and had taken an interest in her, she didn't believe it. But when she had received another email with a video message from a giant talking gorilla named Winston then she started to believe it. But she still had one question and that was why her? Fourtnely for her, her curiosity had taken over and she decided to the coordinates that Winston had given her. She had been staring at the building for a minute or so. It wasn't much. In fact, it was a lot worse then she had thought.

"Hey kid". Hana swiftly turned around and turned to look at the cab driver.

"Oh, my bad" Hana says. She goes to grab her suitcases from the trunk. When she finishes she goes to the front and asks

"How much do I owe you". The cab driver looks at her and then at the building behind her.

"Keep the money kid, Your gonna need it more than me," the driver says.

"Thanks," Hana says in her sweet tone. The driver drives off and Hana is left to stare at the broken building. Hana looks around for a hint or any way to get inside. She tries to open the front door but it's locked. She looks for a camera or anything and still to no avail. Then out of nowhere a keypad. At first, she doesn't know what it's for. She starts typing in random numbers to get lucky but still no bingo. She pulls out her phone and she goes back to the recent email that she received from Winston. She goes over it multiple times. Until she notices a 5 number code.

2-7-9-16

Hana punches in those numbers with a lot of doubt. Then in front of her metal doors begin to open 

"Woah," Hana says as she tries to take in everything. She grabs her stuff and walks inside and everything is as clean as Mr clean's bald head. Everything is enormous. She just stands there until someone bumps into her and she falls and her head whiplashes on the ground. When Hana opens up her eyes again everything is blurry. All she sees is a figure standing above her. She hears someone talking but doesn't know what they're saying. When her eyes start to work again she sees that the figure is female and drop-dead gorgeous. Hana had never been attracted to girls or Women. But as of today, she has been proven wrong. Whoever she was looking at had just an amazing body type. She's definitely fit and most definitely takes care of herself. Her face is just the most gorgeous face she had ever seen. She definitely could've been a model or if she ever chooses that route 

"Your beautiful" Hana says without thinking. She puts her hand over mouth in realization to what she had just said

"I'm so sorry," Hana says in embarrassment. Her cheeks start to get red and hot.

"Don't worry I get that sometimes?" The girl says. Hana notices that the girl has a thick Swiss accent.

"I'm Angela" Angela starts.

"Do you mind if I take you to the med bay to check your head" Angela.

"I kind of have to go Winston first," Hana says.

"Winston won't mind if I check you first, Plus I am the Chief medical officer," Angela says

"Fine" Hana ruffs out. They walk together to the med bay in silence until Angela sparks conversation

"First day on the job?" Angela asks. 

"Yeah, I'm kind of nervous" Hana says nervously.

"Don't worry we all were a bit when we first started" Angela replies. 

"Luckily it's me and my mech so it won't be just me out there," Hana says

"You'll have me out there as well, And you'll have all of us out there fighting with you" Angela replies. When they arrive Angela has Hana sit on the bed.

"I will shine this light in your eyes, I need you to focus and follow it," Angela says to Hana. Hana nods. Hana follows the light or at least she tries too. She follows it for a bit but then the light gets too bright and shes closes her eyes shut.

"That is not a good sign," Angela says as she makes an x mark on her checkboard. She grabs her hammer and hits Hana's kneecaps. Her knees both pop up. 

"Alright now I need you to walk in a straight line," Angela says. Hana doesn't seem to notice since she doesn't respond right away.

"Hello, Hana did you hear me," Angela asks as she waves her hand in front of Hana which seems to get Hana back on track.

"Sorry," Hana apologizes.

"No need to be sorry" Angela waves off. Hana starts to walk and it's looking good until she loses her balance but she keeps on. When Hana finishes she sits back on the bed. Angela moves to face Hana front and center.

"Well you definitely have a concussion, It's somewhat severe but not as bad as some others," Angela says.

"You will have to come here every day until your systems fade away," Angela says. 

"Okay," Hana starts.

"I guess the only good part is getting to see you every day," Hana says a bit flirtatiously. Angela blushes but doesn't know why.

"Well I should probably show you to Winston now," Angela says

"Right," Hana says. Hana and Angela walk out of the infirmary together to Winston's room. They both thought they had their lives figured out but that's not always true. But they'll figure that out when they feel is the right time. But now is the time to shift to another person dealing with problems and that person is Brigitte Lindholm.


End file.
